mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Antillus Sojat
Write the text of your article here! Princess Antillus Sojat is a fictional character, a high fantasy sword and sorcery heroine created by Joe Thompson She was tall, full-bosomed, and large-limbed, with compact shoulders. Her whole figure reflected an unusual strength, without detracting from the femininity of her appearance. She was all woman, in spite of her bearing and her garments. The latter were incongruous, in view of her present environs. Instead of a skirt she wore short, wide-legged silk breeches, which ceased a hand's breadth short of her knees, and were upheld by a wide silken sash worn as a girdle. Flaring-topped boots of soft leather came almost to her knees, and a low-necked, wide-collared, wide-sleeved silk shirt completed her costume. On one shapely hip she wore a straight double-edged sword, and on the other a long dirk. Her unruly golden hair, cut square at her shoulders, was confined by a band of crimson satin. Princess Antillus Sojat is a Princess of the Amazons (based on the Amazons of Greek mythology) distinctly feminist role model whose mission was to bring the Amazon ideals of love, peace, and sexual equality to a world torn by the hatred of men."3 Known in her homeland as Princess Antillus Sojat of the Lemurean Isles, her powers include superhuman strength, flight, super-speed, super-stamina, and super-agility. She is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat and in the art of tactical warfare. She also possesses an animal-like cunning and a natural rapport with animals, which has in the past been presented as an actual ability to communicate with the animal kingdom. She uses her Lasso of Truth, which forces those bound by it to tell the truth, a pair of indestructible bracelets, a tiara which serves as a projectile, and, in some stories, an invisible airplane.She also is Cheif Commander of the Imperial Lemurean Star Carrier.HMS Queen of the Royal Seas. Prince Toreus thought as red-haired warrior woman eyed him back.The two seem to have momment-something connected-unspoken between them both,not shared by anyone else in the room.She was different than the Sure she was more beautiful than most women he’s met,,but one could fire the flames of Hades-Prime,with such an incorporable presence and spirit.. Ofcourse her looks were attractive,but was something in her movements or the sound of her voice or smell of her perfume,that stood her out among other women factors .Her face was oval and beautiful in the extreme, her every feature was finely chiseled and exquisite,like that of holo pictures,he seen in the Thuvian National Musceum of Art back home.The womans eyes large and lustrous .They flashed a green hue,like those the emerald jewells of his homeland.And her head surmounted by a mass of scarlet waving hair, caught loosely into a strange yet becoming coiffure.A powdwe blue headband,with Sapphire gem contained the mass of hair,cut almost page,band style.Prince Toreus wondered if,this was yet another version of a Guider Gem.The band created an almost Valkyrean look,with stylized eagle wings,not of feathers,but more of an architeches stonelike feel.Curved half moonlike earings of silver,hung from each ear,peeking around her lustious curles. She was tall,but not as tall as Prince Toreus himself. splendidly shaped, but lithe,despite well endowed top.From under a silver headband escaped rebellious tresses that rippled of scarlet curled over her compact shoulders,down her lovely stronge back and huge breast. High boots of Corvaillian leather came to her mid-thighs, which were cased in tight,powder blue breeches. She wore a shirt of fine Lemurean mesh-mail tucked into her breeches.She wore highly wrought ornaments of gold and silver,mixed the general Sarkhon Tech Replicator Arm Band worn on her under right arm and Karza Medtech Bio Recorder Arm ,worn oppisite it,on the left upper arm. Her supple waist was confined by a flowing sash of golden silk, into which were thrust a brace of two pistols and a Lemurean dagger.The Thuvian surmised the pistols were Paxton/Ripper Corvaillian Space Navy Colts,with pearl handle grips with fired elerctro magnetic plasma balls..Macroscopic sights were fitted each hand blaster .And from right side which depended a long Sarkhainean saber-long curved plasma sword. Over all this was carelessly thrown a Acherhonean scarlet cloak,obviously smuggled into the Zatikhon Black Markets of Terra-Prime. Tales of Terra-Prime,is the name fictional realm within the Maveric Comics universe based on the various stories set upon that Dyson Sphere and is home to the Terran civilization and other beings of Maveric Comic mythology. Tales of Terra-Prime, features prominently in tales of Toreus Rhann. Other characters showcased there are Princess Antillus Sojat,Captain Eric Darkwater, Captain Johnathan Trent,`Alpha Omega Warrior ,otherwise known as the Omega Warrior turned United World Star Forces,Astronaute Program.Former United World Star Forces Fighter pilot,Special Forces,Special Tactics team. Commander Steven Solomon Peter Ryan Commander Steven Ryan Commadore Fleet Captain Troyus Ghannolph ,Professor Lyndra Ellen Jean Stewart,Doctor Brian Brandon Joseph Turner,Maximillion Sixty Five,Major Ulyseas Mackalaster,Orion Starkiller,David Greystone,Captain John Jason Gardiner,Captain Ulyseas Jones,Carson Jones,